Dale Murphy
Dale Bryan Murphy (born March 12, 1956, in Portland, Oregon) is a former outfielder and first baseman in Major League Baseball. He was twice the National League Most Valuable Player (MVP), playing for the Atlanta Braves, in 1982 and 1983, and he won the Silver Slugger award in the National League outfield four times. Murphy was outstanding in the outfield, winning the National League Gold Glove award five consecutive baseball seasons as a center fielder. Playing career Murphy is regarded by many as one of the premier players during the 1980s. His best years were with the Atlanta Braves, appearing in the All-Star Game seven times, and leading the National League in home runs and RBI twice; he also led the major leagues in home runs and runs batted in over the 10-year span from to . He led the National League in games, at bats, runs, hits, extra base hits, RBI, runs created, total bases, and plate appearances in the 1980s. He also accomplished a 30-30 season in , at the time only the 6th player since to do so. His MVP year is the only time in major-league history a player has compiled a .300 batting average, 30 home runs, 120 runs batted in, 130 runs scored, 90 bases on balls, and 30 stolen bases - with fewer than 10 times caught stealing. Honors In addition, Murphy also won five consecutive Gold Glove Awards, and won two consecutive MVP awards in and , making him one of only four outfielders in major league history with consecutive MVP years, and the youngest ever to do so at the time. Also, between and , Murphy played in 740 consecutive games, at the time the 11th longest such streak in baseball history (since then passed by Miguel Tejada and Cal Ripken). As a fielder Murphy did not begin his Major League career as an outfielder - though in the minor leagues, he had always played either the outfield or first base. He began in an ill-conceived attempt to conversion into a catcher, but he supposedly had difficulties throwing out runners attempting stolen bases. Also, his knees were taking a good amount of pounding from trying to catch his teammate Phil Niekro's knuckleballs behind the plate, and other pitchers, too. Murphy also suffered a serious knee injury in a collision with a base-runner at home plate. Murphy was moved briefly to first base, where he led all National League first basemen in errors with 23 in , and left field, before reaching the peak of his success playing center field, his true natural position, where he won the Golden Glove award for five consecutive baseball seasons. By many sports reporters and observers, Murphy was considered to be the best all-around player in the Major Leagues for the six-year span between - . His professional baseball career began in and ended in . He also played some for the Philadelphia Phillies and Colorado Rockies franchises. He finished his career with 398 home runs (19th in MLB history at the time of his retirement) and a .265 batting average. He reached the playoffs only once, in , where the Braves were eliminated in the first round by the St. Louis Cardinals. His jersey number "3" was retired by the Atlanta Braves on June 13, 1994. Murphy's clean-living habits Murphy's clean-living habits off the diamond were conspicuous in a league wracked by illegal drugs and salary controversies. A devout Latter-day Saint, or Mormon,BYU NewsNet - Dale Murphy: Baseball MVP, mission president, governor? Murphy did not drink alcoholic beverages, would not allow women to be photographed embracing him and paid his teammates' dinner checks (as long as alcoholic beverages were not on the tab). He also refused to give television interviews unless he was fully dressed. Murphy had been introduced to the church by Barry Bonnell, a teammate early in his career. For several years, the Atlanta Constitution ran a weekly column, where Murphy responded to young fans' questions and letters. Murphy's TV commercials usually had him advertising milk, ice cream, and Canon cameras. In a scene reminiscent of The Pride of the Yankees, Murphy once promised a disabled girl in the stands he'd hit a home run for her, and ended up hitting two in the game. In , he shared Sports Illustrated magazine's "Sportsmen and Sportswomen of the Year" award with seven others, characterized as "Athletes Who Care", for his work with numerous charities, including the Make-a-Wish Foundation, the Georgia March of Dimes and the American Heart Association. Murphy was one of the more vocal critics of Barry Bonds' home run record and steroid allegations. On August 6, 2007, during a phone interview with a sports radio station in Salt Lake City, Murphy accused Bonds of "without a doubt" using performance-enhancing drugs.1280 The Zone, Audio of Dale Murphy interview, August 6, 2007 Post-baseball life After his baseball career ended, Murphy became more active in the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. From 1997 to 2000, he served as president of the Massachusetts Boston Mission of the church.RMdB 4.1d (MySQL) - Massachusetts Boston Mission Murphy was at one point said to be considering a run for Utah governor in 2004, but failed to generate enough interest within the Republican Party. In 1997, Dale was inducted into the Oregon Sports Hall of Fame & Museum.Oregon Sports Hall of Fame & Museum In 2008, he was appointed to the National Advisory Board for the national children's charity Operation Kids. He currently lives in Alpine, Utah. Dale serves as a National Advisor to ASCEND, a Humanitarian Alliance.Sixteen Celebrities Join Together Promoting a Life Changing Cause http://ascendalliance.org/article.php?cmd=view&id=152 As an author Dale Murphy has written three books. The first, The Scouting Report on Professional Athletics, elaborates details of the professional athlete's lifestyle. Murphy discusses balancing career and family, working with agents, business management, giving back, and preparing for retirement. The book has been a success among young athletes who desire a career in sports. The list of well-known figures who offered endorsements for the book includes Joe Torre, Jason Kidd, Steve Young, Wayne Gretzky, Cal Ripken, Jr., Bobby Bowden, Bill Walton, and Mike Krzyzewski. His second book was an autobiography titled Murph. Murphy talked about his faith and why he joined the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. He discussed the struggles of his early baseball career and how he overcame problems. It wasn't a major success; the target reader was a young LDS male, a limited demographic. His third book, released in 2007, is titled The Scouting Report for Youth Athletics. This book contains valuable information for coaches, parents, and players involved in youth sports. Dale wrote the book in response to the negative behavior that is increasing as a result of poor examples set by professional athletes. For example, steroid use among high school athletes reached an all-time high of one million users in 2006 due to the steroid scandals splashed in the headlines. This book is intended to voice a perspective of those who want to win at all costs. Stephen Keener, President and CEO of Little League Baseball, said, "Dale understands that the desire to win and pursuit of athletic dreams must be tempered with the fact that millions of kids will leave sports at a relatively young age and enter far more important arenas where it is absolutely necessary to have a foundation of honesty, dedication, and decency. I applaud Dale for undertaking this effort and encourage every Little League coach and parent to consider his thoughts before the next season begins. It will be well worth it." Included with each book is a 50-page insert which includes contributions from Peyton Manning, Dwyane Wade, Tom Glavine, George Mitchell, Danica Patrick, Larry H. Miller, and others. In a Q&A format, they discuss the great lessons they learned from youth sports and how they apply the lessons today. There is also a section written by two world-renowned doctors about illegal performance-enhancing drug use in sports. The Scouting Report and Youth Athletics or Professional Athletics are available online.The Scouting Report For Youth Athletics iWontCheat.com Dale recently started a nonprofit organization called the iWontCheat foundation. The purpose of the foundation is to promote ethics in youth athletics and deter steroid use and cheating.iWontCheat - A Solution to the Steroid Problem in Youth Athletics Personal His son Shawn plays for the Miami Dolphins.Former slugger Dale Murphy's son awaiting selection in NFL draft Major league statistics See also * 30-30 club * List of Major League Baseball home run champions * List of Major League Baseball players with 1000 runs * List of Major League Baseball players with 1000 RBI * List of Major League Baseball RBI champions * List of Major League Baseball runs scored champions * List of major league players with 2,000 hits * List of top 500 Major League Baseball home run hitters * Major League Baseball hitters with three home runs in one game * MLB consecutive games played streaks References External links * *Forever a Brave - A Tribute To Dale Murphy *Georgia Sports Hall of Fame *IMNO interviews Dale Murphy *The I Won't Cheat Foundation Category:American Latter Day Saints Category:American Mormon missionaries Category:Atlanta Braves players Category:Colorado Rockies players Category:Gold Glove Award winners Category:Irish-Americans Category:Irish-American sportspeople Category:Major League Baseball center fielders Category:Major League Baseball players from Oregon Category:Mormon missionaries in the United States Category:National League All-Stars Category:National League home run champions Category:National League RBI champions Category:Oregon Sports Hall of Fame Category:Philadelphia Phillies players Category:People from Portland, Oregon Category:People from Coweta County, Georgia Category:Major League Baseball players with retired numbers Category:Center Fielders Category:First Basemen Category:Players